


Prince ou Princesse

by malurette



Series: Des roses et des épines [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Strength, i might update this some day, the masochism tango
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour de Juri ;<br/>1ère vignette : Qui choisir, qui aimer, entre Utena qui se prend pour un prince et Shiori qui est tout sauf une princesse ? 2ème : Compter seulement sur sa propre force.<br/>3ème : Juri se bat plus contre des idées que contre des personnes.<br/>4ème : Quand la princesse est un serpent...<br/>5ème : Juri fait même l'envie de Nanami ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Prince ou princesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo kakumei Utena, anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisugawa Juri ; Juri/Utena, Juri/Shiori  
>  **Genre :** tourner une page  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Saito Chiho, d’Ikuhara Kunihiko et du studio Be-papas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : série animée, quasiment jusqu’à la toute fin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

_Une photo de toi, pour mettre dans mon nouveau pendentif_. Oui, c’est bien ce que Juri a demandé à Utena, ce jour ensoleillé où tout semblait aller pour le mieux à l’académie Ōtori, où tous avaient l’impression de toucher au « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ».

Elle ne plaisantait qu’à moitié. C’était sa manière de dire à Utena qu’elle l’acceptait telle qu’elle était, qu’elle reconnaissait sa quête pour devenir « prince » en temps que telle et plus comme un simple caprice d’enfant incapable de choisir sa voie par elle-même. Lui dire qu’elle l’appréciait, même. Qu’elle voulait bien être son amie. Et, oui, peut-être un peu aussi, que si jamais elle se lassait d’Anthy, elle serait là pour elle.

Utena ou non, quoi qu’il en soit, Juri aime aussi toujours Shiori, si difficile que ça soit. Shiori ne l’aimera jamais en retour, alors qu’Utena... avec Utena, peut-être a-t-elle une chance, même infime. Shiori est une vraie peste, d’ailleurs ; Juri connaît tous ses défauts, mais voilà... elle lui reconnaît aussi des qualités et lui trouve même des excuses. Et quoi qu’elle fasse, elle l’aime toujours, même si cette rose a plus d’épines que de doux pétales.  
Shiori n’est pas une innocente princesse à protéger. C’est une fille retorse, sournoise, capable de se battre, avec les armes que l’on prête aux filles sans leur dire qu’elles peuvent tenter autre chose pour faire leur chemin : séduction, ruse, déception...

Aimer Utena et renoncer, enfin, à Shiori ? Juri s’est dit fugitivement qu’elle aimerait bien. Que ça serait peut-être plus facile pour elle. Cependant, leurs personnalités trop fortes s’affronteraient. Elles ne s’entendraient pas, pas du tout. Non, malgré ses désirs ça ne serait pas plus facile, peut-être même tout le contraire.

Mais désormais, Juri ne s’en préoccupe plus. Elle a décidé de ne plus souffrir par amour, d’attendre de voir sans crainte, et d’affronter bravement ce qui viendrait. Shiori, une autre, ou personne. Elle ne sera plus l’esclave d’un amour malheureux.

C’est peut-être cela qu’elle voulait dire : ne pas prendre Utena comme muse à adorer mais comme modèle à suivre, d’une certaine façon, vivre sa vie comme elle l’entend, sans se soucier du regard du monde. Oui.


	2. Sa propre force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri n'a jamais compté que sur elle-même. Attendre un miracle, c'est bon pour les faibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa propre force  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shojo Kakumei Utena, anime  
>  **Personnage :** Arisugawa Juri  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Be-Papas & Saito ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Utena_ proposé par Dilly ; mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Juri n’a jamais compté que sur elle-même. Si elle rencontre un obstacle, elle le contournera ou l’abattra par ses propres moyens. En général elle est effectivement assez forte et compétente pour aplanir toutes les difficultés qu’elle peut rencontrer, mais elle est bien trop fière pour demander à qui que ce soit de s’en occuper à sa place. Jamais elle n’aura la faiblesse d’espérer un miracle tombé du ciel pour le résoudre magiquement.

Alors que certains seraient pourtant ravis de l’aider si elle acceptait de leur faire un peu confiance, elle préfère garder ses faiblesses absolument secrètes, quitte à souffrir en silence.


	3. Juri/Utena - Raisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri se bat plus contre des idées que contre des personnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des raisons à se battre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisugawa Juri/Tenjō Utena  
>  **Genre :** un peu angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 4th: « Fight » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** premier arc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Utena disait ne pas vouloir se battre inutilement, seulement pour une cause juste. Juri pensait n’avoir aucune raison de se battre, ni juste ni injuste. Elle rien contre elle personnellement, au contraire… Utena lui plaisait plutôt. Juri aurait apprécié s’en faire une amie. Peut-être plus.   
Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’elle la rejette, révélant un mode de pensée incompatible. Juri, vexée et offensée maintenant par ses idées, décide de les combattre. La naïveté d’Utena l’insupporte. Elle s’en veut d’avoir cru voir plus en Utena qu’elle n’est vraiment, qu’elle n’est pour l’instant. Si la conquête est impossible, alors elle combattra sa propre attirance. Elle veut absolument lui apprendre la triste réalité de la vie, et en la détruisant, détruire aussi ses propres démons. 

Utena a réveillé en Juri un souvenir douloureux, le temps où elle était elle-même naïve et rêveuse. Quelque chose de complètement révolu. Si elle ne peut plus retourner à cet état d’esprit et à cette innocence, plutôt qu’en accepter la perte douloureuse, Juri préfère prétendre avoir toujours été réaliste, mature… cynique. Elle tente d’effacer le point de départ de son changement intérieur… en le reportant sur ce qu’elle reconnaît en Utena. Si pour ce faire elle doit lui infliger une blessure semblable à celle qu’elle a subie…

Quand les mots ne suffisent plus ça sera l’épée à la main et par la force qu’elle règlera son différent avec elle. Le vainqueur de leur duel aura raison.   
Il n’y a pas de miracle, professe Juri : c’est la force seule qui triomphe, la technique, l’agilité, la rapidité. Des qualités qui n’ont rien à voir avec la vérité, elle le sait bien. Mais il n’y a pas de vérité dans ce monde, ou alors elle est cruelle.   
Et depuis des années Juri se bat contre cette cruauté, contre elle-même et contre le regard des autres, au point de l’internaliser. Mais elle refuse l’idée que qui que ce soit puisse l’en « libérer » ; si changement il devait y avoir à nouveau, il viendrait d’elle-même. Et sûrement pas d’une arriviste comme Utena.  
Au contraire, si l’une des deux devait changer l’autre, ça serait à Juri de montrer les erreurs du raisonnement d’Utena et la justesse du sien. Et pour cela, elle va finalement se battre.


	4. Juri/Shiori - Faiblesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la princesse est un serpent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa grande faiblesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 12th: « Weakness » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Juri sait très bien qui Shiori est – innocente et cruelle, elle fait du mal autour d’elle sans s’en apercevoir, et pour se protéger. Et à côté de ça, elle peut être tellement gentille, et elle est tellement jolie… Juri n’arrive pas à lui en vouloir. C’est un oiseau blessé qui se débat. Mais elle ne sait pas elle-même comment l’aider à se laisser apprivoiser à nouveau.   
Elle voudrait tant réussir à la convaincre de sa bonne volonté, de la pureté de ses intentions, de ses sentiments. Mais elle semble incapable de trouver les mots justes et elles restent seules chacune de leur côté, séparées par le silence et l’incompréhension. Juri finit par prendre pitié de la douleur que s’inflige Shiori en refusant de croire qu’on puisse l’aimer, et aussitôt ensuite elle a honte de ce sentiment. Shiori a horreur qu’on la prenne en pitié et elle a bien raison.   
Juri elle-même a horreur d’imaginer qu’on la regarde avec pitié, que ça soit pour ses sentiments ou cet échec cuisant. Elle a honte d’être incapable d’aider Shiori, de s’en faire entendre. Elle a honte du mouvement d’humeur qui la prend : he bien si elle tient tant que ça à ce qu’on ne l’aide pas, à ce qu’on la trouve méprisable, à ce qu’on la déteste, qu’elle se débrouille seule ! Elle le regrette aussitôt. Et elle a honte de se trouver ainsi vulnérable, à sa merci, esclave de cet amour sans issue, incapable de le faire fleurir comme d’y renoncer. 

Elle ne trouve pas le courage d’admettre au grand jour ses sentiments pour Shiori, cette différence qu’elle a avec ce que le monde attend d’elle. Quand elle arrive à prendre juste assez de recul par rapport à elle-même, elle craint l’emprise, le pouvoir que ça donne à Shiori sur elle, si ça venait à se savoir.   
Elle lui en veut de lui faire espérer un miracle, que l’amour la transforme et arrange les choses éternellement au mieux. Pour Juri, croire aux miracles en soi est un aveu de faiblesse. On ne peut réaliser son bonheur que de ses propres mains, ou alors il faut devoir y renoncer.   
Et pourtant elle continue malgré elle à espérer qu’un jour, peut-être, Shiori retournera, par miracle effectivement, ses sentiments, ou au moins fera suffisamment semblant d’avoir oublié, aura suffisamment pitié d’elle pour faire comme si rien n’avait jamais changé entre elles et qu’elles étaient toujours assez amies pour être encore proches l’une de l’autre. 

Juri finit par considérer son amour comme une faiblesse de caractère. Pour Shiori, elle sait que c’en est déjà une : pour elle, l’amour est un levier et un moyen de pression sur les autres pour parvenir à ses fins… et en retour, un danger pour sa réputation, elle qui craint tant le regard des autres.   
Juri ne craint plus qu’un seul regard, celui de Shiori. Si elle la détestait, si elle lui répugnait, ou si elle lui était complètement indifférente… Juri voudrait ne pas laisser prise à ce que pensent les autres, mais elle, elle seule, a tout pouvoir sur elle.   
Shiori l’a empoisonnée. Il lui est impossible de l’oublier, de renoncer à elle. Elle l’a tenté, plusieurs fois : autant tenter d’arracher son propre cœur. Cet amour est ce qui fait d’elle ce qu’elle est. Elle voudrait qu’il lui donne la force de changer le monde autour de Shiori et d’elle, de la rendre heureuse, mais tant qu’elle n’arrivera pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit de concret, qu’elle continuera à le garder secret, il restera toujours plutôt sa grande faiblesse.


	5. Nanami/Juri - Modèle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri fait l'admiration de tous et toutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un modèle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kiryū Nanami/Arisugawa Juri, mention de quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 7th: « Strength » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Nanami a gagné depuis quelque temps le droit de fréquenter les amis de son frère, les membres du Conseil des Élèves. Même si elle n’y a pas été élue elle-même, elle a rejoint leur cercle de duellistes. Et parmi eux elle est très, très, impressionnée par Arisugawa Juri.   
Elle n’accord d’attention ni à Saionji Kyōichi – selon elle une version beaucoup moins bien de son frère Tōga, donc elle n’y pense pas deux fois – ni à Kaoru Miki – elle ne voit pas plus loin que son apparence de petit garçon, et elle a déjà donné avec Tsuwabuki Mitsuru. 

Juri en revanche est une jeune femme, une dame d’une force, d’une prestance et d’une élégance certaines. Elle a largement de quoi piquer sa jalousie, et en même temps Nanami ne la perçoit pas comme une menace. Juri n’exprime aucun intérêt envers Tōga, ni réciproquement. Pas comme Himemiya Anthy ou Tenjō Utena, par exemple…  
En revanche, pour Nanami elle-même, oui, la perfection de Juri a quelque chose de déstabilisant, de dangereux. En étant tellement bien, tellement mieux qu’elle, c’est un défi qu’elle lui présente. Pas question qu’elle s’avoue inférieure à qui que ce soit !  
Malheureusement elle place la barre tellement haut que vouloir l’éclipser est un but des plus difficiles à atteindre. Alors si elle peut au moins l’égaler, ça sera déjà beaucoup. Nanami s’attèle donc à émuler Juri.   
Elle part avec une longueur de retard due à leur différence d’âge uniquement, pas à leur noblesse de naissance, estime-t-elle. Et elle va grandir elle aussi, très vite, alors peut-être va-t-elle la dépasser. Non, sûrement ! 

Elle la prend comme modèle : elle suivra son comportement raffiné. À côté, elle sa propre beauté, sa propre grâce ; il n’y a pas grand’ chose qu’elle puisse – ni veuille, en fait – y changer. Mais pour ce qui est de la force, sous toutes ses formes…   
Juri possède une force physique discrète mais certaine, montrant que même une femme peut en avoir sans déparer son élégance. Sous une apparence grâcieuse, elle peut quand même en remontrer à tous les duellistes, hommes ou femmes !   
Et elle a bien sûr aussi une grande force morale : la droiture, le sens de la justice, la rigueur, la fermeté dans ses positions. Juri ne souffre aucune hésitation – à ce qu’en sait Nanami, en tout cas. 

Nanami prend donc sa résolution : elle osera lui demander de lui enseigner l’escrime ! Sous prétexte qu’elle veut égaler le club secret entier, et la vérité qu’elle ne veut pas passer par le club officiel. Ça lui semble vulgaire, tout ce monde. Alors que la terrasse privée du Conseil, ou un terrain reculé, en tête à tête avec une tutrice particulière, ça, ça flatte déjà plus son sens de sa propre importance.   
Elle veut qu’elle lui montre à tenir sa lame, selon son propre choix de sabre, pas les fleurets trop ordinaires.   
Elle rêve déjà aux mains fortes, aux doigts agiles de Juri. Elle espère bien que la force qu’elle lui transmettre restera discrète : elle ne compte pas se transformer en montagne de muscles mais rester une jolie fille… tout en devenant aussi forte que Juri. Et plus encore si elle peut ! Et gagner à son tour son admiration…


End file.
